Tales of Tea
by NaniWise
Summary: Modern day au. What even is this. Its definitely odd. Please read.


I own nothing. I beg you, please have a good day. God bless.

Mana Waker found that tea always seemed to be sweeter when alot of honey and a little loved company was added to the equation.

Being that his favorite flavor was peppermint, he enjoyed sharing it with his favorite and only son, the eight year old Allen Walker on this fine winter afternoon.

The icey wind would blow softly at his shoulders and neck and chill him briefly as his breath mixed with the warm steam of his tea.

There was a lovely little ivory coffee table Nea got from his travels to France and he gave it to him for his most birthday along with a few other things and, because of this, he made sure to use it every single day.

As of yet, he had yet to not visit it every single afternoon with a reluctant Allen.

He thought it would remain that way until one fine school morning when Allen informed him that he was having a friend over because of a group project for school.

At first he was happy because if a friend was coming over, that meant dear little Allen at least had a friendly acquaintance at school.

Before hand, he thought he'd try to not embarrass Allen just this once by making some exotic food one did not find in Britain often.

Seeing this as a good thing to do, he tried his very best on a box of soba noodles he found in the corner of one of the cabinets.

Soon enough, the hour came and Mana heard a rather loud knock on the door.

But that was not a knock, he soon realized. Rather, someone had just kicked the door open.

Mana panicked briefly, suspecting robbery, until he heard a shrill battle cry ring through the house.

"Shortstack!" Yelled what he knew to be a child's voice. That's when it dawned on him that this must have been the friend Allen was excepted.

He heard the pitter patter of Allen's footsteps from upstairs as they left the room they were in, rushed down the stairs, through the hallway and to the front door.

"You idiot, Ba-Kanda!" Screamed little Allen "You could of just knocked!"

"Shut up, stupid shortstack!"

"Ba-Kanda!"

The sound the followed was the distinct sound of a blade being drawn and punches being exchanged. Despite the fact that this was the cutest argument he ever did hear, Mana knew he had to intervene.

He stepped into the hallway to see the two and took hold of both thier corpses to separate them, holding them a safe distance apart.

"Now now, you to." Mana declared.

"Allen," He addressed "I thought you knew better than that, now apologise to…."

He turned to address the other child only to be shocked because even though it wore Happens sane school uniform, he remembered sending his son to an all boys school so what was this beautiful black haired Asian eight year old girl doing here?

And why was he inviting girls over? He was far too young for that sort of thing.

He found himself at a loss for words but the more he struggled to find them, the more angry the girl seemed to become.

"What are looking at?" She grumbled darkly.

"Hehe," Allen chuckled "He probably thinks you're a girl!"

But that's when Mana realized his mistake and he was rendered utterly speechless with horror but that only made this odd boy angrier.

"What?" He growled "This is a guy? I thought it was your mom!"

"Wha-" Allen was utterly taken back "You take that back you jerk!"

"Shortstack!"

"Ba-Kanda!"

"Shortstack!"

"Ba-Kanda!"

"Shortstack!"

"Ba-Kanda!"

"Shortstack!"

"Ba-Kanda!"

Mana, utterly exasperated by this sudden battle, did the only thing he could do and carried the two screaming children through the hall way, through the sliding glass door and to the ivory table where he set both children on thier own separate chairs.

"Stop fighting." Mana said softly "Have some tea and tell me about your project."

As he took a sip of his rather cold tea, he now noticed that both children had become completely silent.

He looked back to notice that Allen was just staring, disturbed at the Asian boy with the Asian now looking at the plate Infront of him that held a healthy amount of soba noodles.

The boy just looked at the plate then Mana then the plate then Mana then the plate. He just looked at him suspiciously like he knew something about himself that he didn't.

But after he looked at the plate again, he began to eat in such a way that Mana knew that he had some how arrived on a very angry child's favorite food.


End file.
